


Surprises

by bichenta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leave Shikamaru alone!, Nara Shikamaru-centric, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichenta/pseuds/bichenta
Summary: Shikamaru didn't like surprises
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 34





	Surprises

Shikamaru was that type of person who didn't like surprises; they were usually problematic and dragged him away from his clouds. But life adored them.

It all started with the death of his sensei. When he thought everything was going well, Asuma died in front of him. His world was turned upside down and everything stopped making sense. Shikamaru came to hate life.

What were surprises for? Life was difficult and everyone had the same sad end, death. Why include surprises in the middle? That was one of the issues hard to understand. All he wanted was a quiet life, looking at the clouds with the certainty that all the people he loved were fine. Instead, destiny throw in his way stupid imortal enemies, insanely powerful people who wanted to take revenge on Konoha, zumbies shinobi, loud jinchuuriki, angry demons with tails. The worse the better.

But as lazy as he wanted to be, his courage decided to defy life. Shikamaru was going to surprise life now. It was a war and he would not let anyone else be taken from him, would not let life sadden anyone else.

He went after Hidan, killed him. He protected Naruto, set up strategies, fought bravely in the war, did not give up being with Ino and Chouji, helped many of his comrades. With their help, they won the war. Nobody died in vain. He was happy. He had won.

Life's surprises seemed to have been sidelined. He could now lie down and look at the clouds with tranquility, since the peace in his heart was not going to be disturbed.

He wasn’t expecting the next surprise. A beautiful kunoichi with green eyes and pink hair, who caught his attention when she smiled at him. It was a normal day of work like any other for them at the Hokage Tower. But that smile disarmed the disillusioned shinobi. Once again, a surprise never considered in his life before was messing with his emotions. Only this time, Shikamaru thought that he better get used to Haruno Sakura taking away his peace.

Shikamaru had forgotten that surprises could be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Oh, hm, I'm new in ArchiveOfOurOwn, but I write fanfics since I was a teenager. How long has it been since then... I'm not answering hahahahahahahahahaha I'm excited to hear what you think about this piece of work. It's not a new story, but I miss the Naruto fandom a lot. So leave a commentary, let's chat!
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker, there may be grammatical errors... if someone want to point these errors or leave tips, please leave KIND messages. I'm sensitive.


End file.
